


Another Shot

by shadowofz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, s13e05 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofz/pseuds/shadowofz
Summary: S13E05 CodaCas has died too many times- and this time, it was too real.  It was too close to final.But it wasn’t final.  Dean doesn’t even care how.  It’s a second chance- or fourteenth chance- whatever.It’s another shot, and he’s taking it.





	Another Shot

Dean spots the pay-phone and stops. He’s out the car and walking toward it before he even remembers opening the door.

His eyes fall on a trench coat, a messy mop of dark hair- and everything halts. His feet on the concrete, his lungs, his heart- everything stops as his eyes lock onto the familiar but unbelievable figure in front of him.

He turns around, Cas turns around, his _Castiel_ turns to face him.

Their eyes lock.

Dean is still so stopped that he can’t even force himself to blink away the tears pooling in his eyes. He’s afraid if he blinks Cas will be gone- vanish as suddenly as he’s reappeared.

Cas must feel something similar, or maybe he never blinks at all, because he refuses to close his eyes even briefly- he keeps his eyes connected to Dean’s.

“Hello, Dean.”

And that’s all it takes for everything in Dean to unfreeze. His knees feel weak but at least move to propel him forward.

Cas moves, too, holding out his arms and stepping to meet Dean halfway until they crash together.

Dean clings to Cas, clawing at the back of Cas’s trench coat until they’re completely flush. A sob escapes him when he realizes Cas is solid, he is real, he isn’t just a dream- _he is here_ , and he’s not disappearing.

Dean won’t let him disappear again. Cas has died too many times- and this time, it was too real. It was too close to final.

But it wasn’t final. Dean doesn’t even care how. It’s a second chance- or fourteenth chance- whatever.

It’s another shot, and he’s taking it.

Fuck what anyone thinks.

Fuck heaven’s rules.

Fuck letting fear get in the way.

Cas makes a surprised, displeased grunt when Dean yanks away, but before Cas can even straighten his posture Dean cups his face in his hands and kisses him.

Dean pulls back. His eyes flit around Cas’s face, trying to read it- trying to make out if Cas is upset? Disgusted? Embarrassed?

But he finds the opposite of all of those emotions playing on Cas’s face. Joy, pleasant surprise, hope.

Cas’s hands at Dean’s waist pull him back to kiss him again. It’s desperate, and sloppy, and tear-streaked, but perfect. Perfect and real.

Neither pulls away when they eventually break their lips apart. They press their foreheads together and breathe each other in, swaying on the spot from the lightness in their heads.

Cas smells like rain and honey. His watering blue eyes shine in the glow of the phone booth- or maybe that’s grace Dean sees. Where there’s usually nothing more but a ghost of a grin, Dean sees a wide, warm, unsuppressed smile matching his own.

“You came back to me,” Dean whispers. There’s no hiding the awe in his voice.

“I came home,” Cas whispers back.

A delirious laugh bubbles out of Dean before he kisses Cas again, slow, soft, breathless.

“You came _home_.”

After another long moment of staring into each other’s eyes, a loud clearing of the throat startles them both.

Dean and Cas pull apart minutely and look toward the impala.

Sam smirks and finishes tucking his phone into his pocket.

“Sam,” Cas greets happily, noticing him for the first time.

“Welcome back, Cas,” Sam says with laughter in his voice. “We should get going, you two can continue this at the bunker.”

Cas and Dean look at each other and shyly put a normal amount of distance between themselves, or at least normal for them. They step over to the car.

Cas’s hand brushes Dean’s before he climbs into the back seat.

Before Sam can walk around the impala to get into the passenger side, Dean stops him with, “Hey.”

Sam looks at his brother innocently.

“Were you taking pictures?” Dean asks suspiciously, pointing at the pocket containing Sam’s phone.

“Jody, Claire, and I had a bet,” Sam says without shame. “I needed pictures for proof. ‘Pics or it didn’t happen,’ as Claire said.”

“You had a _bet_ whether or not me and Cas…?” Dean says incredulously.

Sam laughs. “Oh, no, we all knew it would happen. We were betting on who would kiss who first.”

Dean blinks several times before realizing his mouth is hanging open and snaps it shut. He looks at his brother scandalized for a second before shrugging and rolling his eyes. He tosses the keys to Sam.

“I’m driving?” Sam asks.

Dean steps to climb into the back seat after Cas.

Sam gives a bitch-face. “Of course I’m driving. Just, keep it PG back there or you’ll be walking home!”

But when Dean slides into the back seat and puts his arm around Cas’s shoulders, when Cas drapes an arm around Dean’s stomach and nestles his head against Dean’s chest- Dean knows he’s already there.

Sam starts the engine and pulls away. Dean nestles his nose into Cas’s perpetually messy, soft, dark hair, and focuses on the feeling of Cas’s rising and falling chest.

Baby, Sam, Cas- _Cas_.

Dean knows he’s already home.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly did Cas even look at Sam when they reunited? I'm sobbing; Dean and Cas are so in love.


End file.
